Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: C.C. loves pizza. So, after moving to Tokyo, she needs a job. After seeing a article for a pizza shop called Geass Pizza, she decides to work there. When C.C sees the owner coming out the shop, she ask him to let her work there. The owner, Lelouch Lamperouge decides to hire her.
1. A Newcomer

**Yo! Since my Beta-reader is betaing the next chapter of "A Continued Story", which is coming along really well, I decided to make a cute and funny, little, short storr for all of you. It should be six chapters at the most. Also, this is based off a short six chapter manga I read. So, enjoy!**

A girl with flowing green hair was walking down the streets of Tokyo, looking for a shop that was well known around the town. The thing was, she's been looking for the shop for hours, and still no site of it. She really needed this job or else...well, let's just say she would be hobo-ing for a while.

At last, after another half of an hour of searching, she finally found it." Geass Pizza." she read out loud. When she was about to walk in, she found a raven haired man coming out of the shop, muttering angrily to himself.

_Guess I should get this over with, _the green haired girl thought. As she was walking in the shop, the raven haired man stopped her." Do you need something?" he asked.

"Well," she started to explain," I need money, and since I need a job and also love pizza, I wanted a job here, though you are not hiring right now, I need money to live."

He first looked her up and down first, and then spoke." Follow me. I also need your name."

"C.C." she replied.

"C.C.?" he repeated." Just the initials?"

"Yes, um..."

"Lelouch."

"Yes, Lelouch. Just those two initials." she replied.

"Ah," he smirked." Very well."

When they entered the shop, C.C. was amazed by all the delicious looking pizzas on display. _Now I can roll with this, _C.C. smirked to herself.

Lelouch tapped C.C on her shoulder." While you're fantasizing about pizza," he smirked playfully," I'll be getting something you need while you work here."

She shrugged in response. Once Lleouch came back from wherever he went, he handed the teenage girl her uniform." I have to wear this?" she said, wrinkling her nose up.

"Yes. I believe you still want a job. Am I right?" he said as he thrust the outfit into C.C hands.

"Fine." Once she was changes, she came out. C.C was wearing a black skirt with a white apron on top of it. In the corner of the apron was the name of the restaurant written in red cursive letters. She had a white blouse with puffed, short sleeves, and to complete the outfit, a black checkered tam( or beret). She put her hair in two lower pony tails that hung over her shoulder.

Lelouch smirked at his soon-to-be-employee. " See, it's cute."

"Whatever, boya," she replied," Now I want my job."

~Later~

Unfortunately, Lelouch said C.C. had to work at the cash register because Lelouch said " _A newbie like you will work at the cash register. It's still a hundred years too early for you to stand in the kitchen." _

She would rather be working in the kitchen with all the pizza. The white flat bread with tomato sauce and cheese or any other topping you could think of. C.C.'s thoughts were interrupted by Lelouch.

"Don't you see costumers coming in?! Start taking orders!" Lelouch demanded.

The green haired girl sighed. She started to wonder why she took this job. Well, if she wanted to have somewhere to live, something to eat, and a bed to sleep in, this would just have to do.

~After work~

C.C plopped herself in a chair, throwing her shoes off in the process. Lelouch yelled at her the whole time! How was she supposed to freaking know the prices of the different types of pizza if it was her first day here?!

Lelouch smirked at his new employee." If your tired from just doing that, you should quit." he suggested.

"Never."C.C. replied with an equal smirk." Until I get that job in the kitchen, I am staying here whether you like it or not, boya."

"Stop calling me that, you...you...you..." Lelouch growled.

"You what?" C.C. smirked,

"Witch!" Lelouch blurted.

" I like that," C.C. said, her smirk wider than before," But doesn't a witch need a warlock?"

"I will never be your warlock." Lelouch growled." Now come on. I'm going to walk you home since it's dark."

C.C. stood from her sit, also grabbing her stuff. Lelouch locked up the shop, and the two headed home together.

Once they reached C.C.'s apartment, he walked her to her room door, but as she was going in, Lleouch was still standing there." Why are you following me?"

"I'm not." he answered." My apartment room is right across from yours." C.C. raised one of her eyebrows." Great. I live next to my boss." with that, she went in her room.

It had been thirty minutes since C.C. came home, and she just realized she had nothing to cook with. She wanted pizza, but she had no idea how to make it. She went to Lelouch.

"Open up!" she called, banging on the door.

Lelouch opened the door, groaning." What, C.C.?" he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

C.C. laughed at him." I need food, and I just realized I don't know how to cook." she said calmly.

Lelouch rolled his eyes." You're telling me you don't know how to cook, but you want to work in the kitchen of my shop?"

"Yes. And right now, I'm really craving for pizza." C.C. said with a smirk.

Lelouch moved himself from the doorway." Get in here, witch."

C.C. smiled in victory. She stepped inside the house while Lelouch slammed the door behind her in annoyance.

" This is left over dough from the pizza shop," C.C. pointed out to the bread on the counter," What are you going to do with it?"

"I already used some to make this." Lelouch said, taking something out of the oven." Pizza rolls."

"Pizza rolls?" C.C. repeated.

"Yes." Lelouch answered." You roll out the dough and put tomato and cheese on it. Once that's done, you carefully roll it up, then cut it up into individuals. It's basically like making a cinnamon roll, but there pizza rolls." C.C stared at Lelouch in awe.

She took a bite." It's good." she muttered.

" Of course it is. I made it." Lelouch replied back.

"Arrogant."

"Pizza Lover."

"Conceited."

"Witch."

"Warlock."

"I will _never _be your warlock."

"Hmm." C.C. shrugged and continued eating her pizza roll. She was actually on her third one now.

"So you came to Tokyo to work here because you love pizza?" Lelouch questioned his companion.

"Yes." she answered with a shrug.

"And you entered a guys room because you were hungry and can't cook?"

"Yes."

"And you realized you came here by yourself when it's just me and you?"

" It doesn't faze me," C.C. replied," I know you won't do anything to me."

Lelouch smirked." How do you know I won't?"

"Because it's you." C.C. answered." You don't look like the type to take advantage of a girl anyway."

"Heh. You're right. I'm not." Lelouch told her." You should go home now."

"I will," C.C. said turning to Lelouch," In exactly fifteen minutes. Also, if you own a pizza shop, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Lelouch answered, placing himself beside her," My parents are business people. They own quite a few companies. I just opened a pizza shop as an hobby for after school. Sometimes I leave early to open up. I do want to become a chef, though."

"How interesting." C.C. said with interest." Well, I must be leaving now. Goodnight." Lelouch walked her to the door.

"C.C. Turn around." he said.

She did exactly what he said. Lelouch leaned in and placed a kiss on C.C.'s cheek. A small blush crept up on C.C.'s face. She walked across the hall, opened her room door, and slammed it behind her.

~In C.C.'s apartment room~

_That surprised me, _C.C. thought. _He would make an awfully bad warlock, but my heart thumped. My heart has never raced like that._

Knock! Knock!

C.C. opened the door to find a note.

_Lelouch Lamperouge_

If you want, just wake me up about five in the morning

and I'll show you how to make pizza before school starts.

A smile spread across C.C.'s face.

**Well, that's it for now. Read and review! :)**


	2. New Friends

**Yo! I'm back with the second chapter of ''Fall In Love With You, Just like Pizza''! Here is number two! Also, thank you for the reviews/favorites/followers last chapter! :)**

"Lelouch! Please wake up! It's morning, Lelouch!" C.C. called from her boss's door. _He better be up. I actually bothered to wake up early to learn how to make pizza., _she thought bitterly.

The door opened." Shut up...," Lelouch said, looking at his employee with a annoyed look on his face," You just have to call me once. I can hear you." C.C. smirked.

As her and Lelouch walked to the shop, she winced each step. Her feet were still sore from all the running around she did the previous day. She thought it was worth it though. She got a job on her first day of looking for work, so that was surely worth it.

Once at the shop Lelouch stopped, suddenly bringing his face closer to C.C.'s. " I think this is what it means for a seventeen and sixteen year old girl and boy to get along." And he pulled away. C.C. was utterly confused.

Lelouch unlocked the shop door, and found to people inside." You guys are here already? Well, I'll introduce a newcomer..."

A red haired girl and brown haired boy smiled at C.C. Well, the red haired had a slightly crooked smile, but at least she was trying." She was here yesterday, too. This is C.C., a new employee."

"I'm C.C. Please be good to me." she said, bowing stiffly. C.C wasn't really the person to introduce herself to people. If they asked for her name, she was just state a simple "C.C." every time." My best skill would be... eating pizza I guess."

Lelouch rolled his eyes at his apartment neighbor." Pfft." the brown haired boy laughed.

"Nice to meet you." they both smiled.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi." the brown haired boy introduced.

"I'm Kallen Stadtfeld." the read headed girl also introduced.

"Okay." Lelouch said clapping his hands together," We have two hours to be at school, so we need to start showing her," he said jabbing a thumb at the green haired girl," How to make pizza."

"Why did I have to be here for this?" Kallen asked, annoyed.

"Because," Lelouch said," There was no way I was doing this myself. Remember what happened when I tried to teach _you _how to make pizza by myself?"

Kallen glared at Lelouch." Don't you dare.," she hissed," That situation was awkward enough."

Lelouch smirked in victory. The group of four headed into the kitchen. The pizza making ended up with flour spilling on everyone, Kallen tripping on top of Suzaku, C.C. somehow being in the way, a cut on the finger, slipping on a wet part of the floor, and Lelouch yelling at the three of them. Through the process, they did teach C.C. how to make pizza with thirty minutes to spare, and put on their school uniforms. Though, they had a mess, they have no idea how the pizza had no harm done to it in the end.

"We will just have to leave school early and clean up the kitchen." Lelouch said, putting his school jacket on. He was already annoyed at what happened, so he wasn't in the best mood. May he remind himself again, why did he send that note to C.C. after she left his room?

"Boya," C.C. Smirked," You left something in your hair."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. He went to the mirror and saw a bunch of flour in his hair. He glared at C.C." When were you going to tell me this?" he questioned." Especially you two." he turned to Suzaku and Kallen.

They started laughing." Pfft. We didn't even notice, Lelouch." Suzaku laughed.

"Honestly." Kallen agreed.

A wide grin spread across C.C.'s face. She couldn't help but chuckle, too. Lelouch laughed along with everyone else, smiling in the laugh.

~After school at the pizza shop~

"Welcome to the shop." Lelouch said with a gentle smile as two teenage girls came in, giggling.

While Lelouch was welcoming customers, C.C and Kallen were in the kitchen. C.C noticed they didn't have as many customers as the day before." Huh? We don't have many customers today."

"Yeah," Kallen smiled," Friday is are only non-busy day, so we don't have to do as many customers to serve. No aching feet either. Thank god." Kallen muttered the last part.

C.C. chuckled. She went out the kitchen to wipe the tables, but two delinquent boys came in." Yo, green haired lady. Give us the usual one." he ordered rudely.

C.C. smirked." I'm sorry, but I don't think we serve pizza to people like you. Now if you excuse me."

"Hey! Don't you walk away like th-" the older boy said, trying to grac C.C by her forearm

"How about you take your pizza and go before I snap your necks." Kallen threatened, cracking her knuckles in the process.

"K-K-Kallen! We didn't know you were here! We'll take our pizza and go!" They grabbed the bag of bread sticks and tomato sauce, running out the store in a flash.

C.C. rolled her eyes." Who were they?" she asked Kallen.

"Yeah, they're guys from a school near here." Kallen answered," I always give them leftover bread sticks."

"Can you do that?"

"I don't think so, but keep it a secret from Lelouch. Keep it a secret from him and other customers." she glared at the green haired girl. C.C just smirked.

C.C suddenly felt a tug on her shirt." Hey, hey, little miss."

_Who is it this time, _C.C. thought, annoyed. She looked down to find a small, old women." I want some pizza rolls." she demanded.

"Ah, Granny Hikaru came again..." Lelouch said, coming from the kitchen," You are eating pizza rolls for dinner again?"

C.C. noticed this was the women from she saw a couple of days ago." If I'm not wrong," she perked up," You're from the Real Estate company."

"Yeah, she's that old women." Lelouch stated bluntly.

The granny became angry at Lelouch's not-purposely-trying-to-insult-her insult." I'M NOT AN OLD WOMEN! GO TO HELL, LEOUCH!"

"OH YEAH! YOU GO TO HELL!" he angrily yelled back.

_Lelouch, _C.C. thought, _you musn't tell an old person to go to hell._

" Seriously, you're such a foul-mouthed brat. I even spent ten minutes walking here." Hikaru glared at Lelouch," I don't even feel like buying anymore."

Lelouch glared back." Fine. Then don't buy here."

Suzaku, who was watching from afar, decided to but in. He grabbed the old lady, and pulled out a chair for her at the table." Then please eat, Hikaru-san. We happened to just finish making some pizza rolls. You can take a short break here and then go back." he smiled gently.

"Ah, you're so gentle, Suzaku-kun." Hikaru blushed.

"I'm soft on anyone who's a lady." he smiled again.

Kallen looked away in a huff, mumbling." But you're not gentle to me."

Suzaku happened to hear her." That's because you are not a lady, Kallen."

"What an at-home mood." C.C. said quietly, her eyes slightly casting down.

"Yeah. But we spent a lot of effort trying to make it a family. A restaurant with delicious pizza alone isn't enough to make customers want to come here again. It depends on the mood of the shop. A bakery is a place that sells happiness." Lelouch spoke up. With that, he walked away.

_A family, huh, _C.C. thought.

"Eeh!" Another poke in C.C.'s back or dress for the third time that day. She turned around to find two children. A boy with brown hair and a girl with blonde hair in little pigtails. C.C wasn't one a person that really liked children, but she had to admit that they were too cute.

"Can we have some bunny shaped pizza?" the boy asked C.C.

"Of course you can. Lelouch told me when little children come like you come around, he makes bunny shaped pizza. Now that I think about it, Lelouch just took some out the oven. Wait here." she smiled.

_Come to think of it,_C.C. thought, _though Lelouch boxes up the pizza for them in a square box, it's to big and heavy for children like them to carry._

"Hey, Lelouch," C.C. called, Lelouch turning around just as he finished boxing up the pizza for the children." Did you ever think about making bunny shaped pizza boxes?" she asked.

" No, I haven't." Lelouch answered, catching on to what she was saying.

"Well, I think since the bunny pizzas are small and you wrap then up in the pizza bozes that are to big, you should make some, so they won't be so heavy for the child." she recommended.

"That's a good idea." Lelouch pondered the idea.

"Also, you should put the decorations in where the children can see them. They like cute decorations like that. And open the windows. For light and to spread the delicious smell. We'll attract more customers that way." C.C. said, opening the windows.

The smell caught people walking by. A couple was interested, so they walked into the shop." Hello." they said together.

"Welcome." C.C. bowed with a smile.

"No way." Kallen said in shock," We can attract customers, just by something this simple."

"Heh, we didn't think of this." Suzaku said aloud.

"See, this is great, Lelouch." Kallen smiled." We got a good newcomer."

"Not really..." Lelouch frowned in annoyance," She's just a meddlesome, smirking, pizza loving newcomer."

"Geez. You're not honest at all." Kallen said rolling her eyes and placing a hand on her hip.

~Later~

C.C. was washing dishes. _Bad idea, _she thought, _now I have a whole bunch of dishes to wash._

The shop was closed, and C.C. was finishing up the kitchen, Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku were doing who-knows-what while she was cleaning.

After finishing the dishes, C.C wiped her hands with a clean rag and walked out the kitchen." Hey, warlock. I'm done washing every...thing." Her smirk turned to a look of surprise as she saw a whole bunch of different dishes made out of pizza dough and just some dough that wasn't pizza dough on the table.

"C.C.-san," Suzaku said," Welcome to Geass Pizza?"

"We made these with leftover dough. We only put the toppings on and cooked them, but they're cute, aren't they? We also made a small toss salad." Kallen explained.

"Did you make all of these while I wasn't around?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Thank you." C.C. laughed.

"Let's start, but before that, we really didn't give proper introductions this morning, right?," Suzaku told C.C.," I'm Suzaku Kururugi, seventeen years old, and I don't have a girlfriend. I've also known lelouch since we were little. He's my best friend. That was just added because you looked like you were gonna ask that."

"I'm Kallen Stadtfeld, and I'm also sixteen. My main job is to make sure everything is in order. I don't have a boyfriend either. I only know Lelouch through his younger sister Nunnally, and that was three years ago."she said," I also know a lot about the embarrassing stuff he did from Nunnally." she smirked. Lelouch blushed.

"All right," Suzaku announced happily," Last one is Lelouch."

" I already introduced myself." he said in annoyance.

"Do it again," C.C smirked." You didn't tell me everything. Neh, boya."

"Why do I have to say that too?" he growled.

"Come on, Lelouch." Suzaku urged.

"Lelouch Lamperouge! Owner of Geass Pizza, seventeen years old. I don't have... a girlfriend." he introduced, blushing in embarrassment."

Suzaku laughed while Kallen gave an approving smile to Lelouch.

The party that day continued until late at night. That was the warmhearted night of the Geass Pizza Family.

_I wonder if they know they have to wake up at five a.m tomorrow, _Lelouch thought.

**Done! I know C.C.'s a little OOC, but that's fine. She will kind of be a mix between where she lost her memory and when she was just...well... C.C. Anyway, Read and Review! :)**


	3. Pinning, Pizza, and A Date?

**Here's the next chapter of... well, the title is too long, but you know what I'm talking about since you're reading it. I think this story might be a little longer than I expected. They'll be a little Any hoo, enjoy!**

It has been a week since C.C. got admitted to Geass Pizza. Today was a day off, so she decided to take a walk around the town she just moved in.

_I should have had Suzaku or Kallen guide me. I just realized I have no idea where I'm going, though this area seems familiar, _C.C. Thought. Now that she thought about it, this was the area where Geass Pizza was. And it was sitting right in front of her. _Just the place I wanted to see, _she thought sarcastically.

She noticed the door was slightly open. _It's day off, yet the door is open some. _C.C curiously peaked through the door, wondering who was in there.

Inside the shop was Kallen in a red tank top and dark blue jeans. With her was Lelouch, who was dressed in a black and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans on. Apparently, it looked like Lelouch had Kallen pinned against a wall with a smirk on his face. Kallen also had an equal smirk on her face, but with a slight red blush. It seemed to be that they were talking.

_Lelouch? Kallen? What are they doing here together? Last week they both said they weren't in a relationship. Are they... flirting?, _C.C. thought curiously. As C.C. leaned forward more in the door, she tripped, falling with a thud. Lelouch jumped away from Kallen in surprise.

"Ow." C.C. moaned.

"C.C.!?" Kallen and Lelouch shouted.

C.C stood up and dusted her clothes of, smirking." I thought you guys said you were single? Guess not. Well, if you excuse me." she said, about to walk out of the door.

"You think I'm in a relationship with her?!" Lelouch shouted in shock.

Kallen hit Lelouch in the shoulder." We're not in a relationship. I was just over here to ask him to raise my payment. He purposely pinned me to the wall to see if I would give in to his "handsome features", and go gaga over him like any other girl would, not wanting to raise my payment anymore.

"We're on a low budget!" Lelouch argued." You expect me to raise your pay now. I mean, do employees even decide that kind of thing?"

"Who else will decide if we don't?" Kallen asked.

"Come to think of it, there are only under-age employees working here." C.C. said, just now realizing that fact.

Lelouch laughed awkwardly." You see, about that... One year ago, when I set this shop up, my parents told me that they would pay all the bills and stuff to keep this place running, but they decided to go to England to run a business, though they own a company and lots of buildings. So, it's just me in Tokyo." Lelouch explained." Moreover, they took my younger siblings with them!" he finished in a angry huff.

"Wait," C.C. said, crossing her arms," if your parents own a company, businesses and buildings, doesn't that mean you have lots of money and some kind of mansion to live in?"

Kallen snorted." Well, he does, but one of the mansions are in England. He has one here in Tokyo, but he said it's too quiet without his siblings and parents there, so he said he'd live in an apartment until they came back. He has summer houses too, but he refuses to go to any of those. Also, C.C., don't let it bother you, Lelouch erupts like that sometimes, ranting about how his parents left him alone."

"Don't say that I "erupt!" Lelouch shouted.

"Oh, my warlock," C.C. smirked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder," I'm here for you."

Lelouch shrugged her off." Get off me, witch! And I will never be your warlock!"

"Witch? Warlock? What does you and C.C. mean, Lelouch?" Kallen asked in confusion. She was in his face. Lelouch was thinking that he needed his personal space, but it looks like he wasn't going to get that from two teenage girls.

Lelouch looked away." Just little nicknames we made up for each other. I don't want to be the pizza loving freak's warlock, though." C.C. just smirked in amusement.

"Oh." she whispered.

"You know, Kallen," Lelouch said, catching her attention," With the closeness of your face, I could either pin you down again or capture your lips." he smirked, licking his lips.

Kallen jumped away, blushing madly." You flirting pervert! Shut up! I'm going home! Bye!" she shouted, slamming the door behind her.

"You like doing that to her, don't you?" C.C. asked with a grin.

Lelouch shrugged, grabbing C.C.'s hand and walking out the door. He locked the shop up and walked the opposite way." See you tomorrow."

C.C. headed the same way as her boss, but because she wasn't looking, she crashed in to Lelouch who has suddenly stopped walking." Hey, are you just going to go back to your room?" he asked C.C.

"Well, yes. I was originally walking around town since it's new to me, but I became distracted." she explained.

"Well, want me to show you around Tokyo?" Lelouch suggested." It's a day off after all."

"Since I have no idea where to go, and you Kallen distracted me... I say okay." C.C. smiled.

"Let's see then." Lelouch mumbled." We could go to Asakusa. It's a district here in Tokyo, famous for it's many temples." he explained.

"Then lead the way, warlock." C.C. smirked. Lelouch groaned in response.

~Asakusa~

"Oh wow!," C.C said in amazement." Look at the Thunder Gate. It's much bigger than on TV!" C.C knew she wasn't one to normally act like this, but it was really sweet to her.

"You like pizza and Asakusa. You get excited over things a normal sixteen year old girl." Lelouch said.

C.C smirked." It's cool to me. As long as I have something that catches my interest, I won't really think about pizza."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. I've was worried about since you didn't seem to do things a normal sixteen year old would do. I've worked you hard here for a week without letting you take any rest." Lelouch said, placing a hand on C.C.'s head.

Those three sentences caught C.C off guard. Her heart started to beat rapidly." Is that why you offered to take me out?"

"Yep." Lelouch answered." Now, come on. We still have a lot to see."

_So, he has his gentle points, too?, _C.C. thought, _He's interesting me more._

~Later on~

Lelouch and C.C. visited interesting shops and many places. Lelouch decided to take her to a park, but when they got there, it wasn't what they expected to see. The both had bright red blushes on their faces.

"Um, boya, a-are p-parks in T-Tokyo always like th-this?" C.C. stuttered. Stuttering was something C.C. never did, but today, she had too.

" I d-don't know." Lelouch equally stuttered." I-I d-don't a-always c-come h-here.

In the park was a lovey dovey atmosphere. A bunch of couple kissing, hugging or just holding and making out for the heck of it. It disturbed them little too much.

"Let's go." C.C. announced, turning the other way."Lelouch, are you coming?"

Lelouch smrked." We came all the way here. How about we just try it." Lelouch grabbed C.C. by the shoulders, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You wouldn't kiss me." C.C. smirked back," If I'm a witch, you'd have to be my warlock. But, since you refuse to be my warlock, I say you can't."

Lelouch backed away." Yeah, your right. I wouldn't kiss you, even if-

"Look. A cafe shop." C.C. interrupted." Let's go in side." she said, grabbing Lelouch's hand.

When they walked inside, Lelouch and C.C. were both amazed. The inside was bigger than his pizza shop. And they not only specialized in pizza, but made other breads and deserts.." So they just specialize on bread period." C.C. said.

"Wow," Lelouch whispered," The atmosphere of the shop isn't bad, either!" he smiled

"Pfft." C.C. laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked the green haired girl.

"Well, it's funny that you get all dreamy and happy when you see stuff like this, but you always seem angry." she explained truthfully.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I own a pizza shop for a hobby, but I want to cook more. My dream is to become a chef and own my own restaurant. Right now my parents helped me with that shop. A normal high school student probably wouldn't do these things, but it's better to have people eat the things I make and smile happily." he explained.

"That's why I want to make it on my own. A shop with Suzaku and Kallen... with everyone gathering together. Of course, according to my plan, you'll be there, too." Lelouch smiled.

_Whenever he looks gentle and his eyes shine..., _C.C. thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by Lelouch's phone going off.

"Yes." Lelouch answered. Lleouch's face turned to a look of shock in five seconds." HUH?! 100 MINI PIZZAS!?" he shouted." I got it. Tomorrow morning, right? Bye."

C.C. rubbed her ears." Lelouch?

"Come on. We have to get back to the shop." he grabbed C.C.'s hand and ran off with C.C. not knowing a thing.

~At the shop~

"Lelouch," Kallen said with a worried look." The nursery on North Street ordered 100 pizza rolls for their excursion tomorrow. They're coming here at eight in the morning."

"We have to start making right now then." Suzaku said." If we pull an all-nighter, maybe we can make it."

"100 rolls, huh?" Lelouch smirked." Piece of cake." he said, grabbing his chef uniform top." Something like that makes children happy would be great. Since were putting all our effort into this anyway, let's give it our all."

"He's burning with excitement." Suzaku told C.C."

"Alright!" Kallen said, pumping a fist in to the air, following Lelouch." Let's start!"

_That's surprised me. Everyone is drawn by Lelouch's sparkling light. They're together and smiling happily. It's almost like... magic., _C.C. thought.

~The next morning~

Lelouch opened the door." Come on in. They're ready." he smiled at the children.

"Kyah! They're cute!" one of the little girls squealed." I want the cat!"

Sitting on a table were 100 animal shaped pizza. Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen smiled at the excitement of the children.

_I can't be attracted to Mr. Arrogant, _C.C. thought with a blush, _I guess I am a little, but... when did it start?, _C.C. stood behind everyone else in silence.

Lelouch looked behind him. He smiled, grabbing C.C. around the shoulder and keeping it there, so she could watch the happiness of the children. C.C. smiled.

Kallen saw this action, but left it alone for now.

**And I'm done! Hahahaha! I really have to go work on my other stories other than this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!**

**P.S. A Thunder Gate is the outer of two large entrance gates that leads to the Senso-ji( an ancient Buddhist temple in Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan) with it's lantern and statues. It is popular with tourist. And before you ask, I have never been to Japan before. Anyway, bye!**


	4. Crazy Families and Fun Parks

**Hehehe! I see this story is becoming very popular. I'm sorry if I haven't updated "A Continued Story". My beta-reader is still looking over it, and I won't have it until the holidays! Anyway, I'm so glad you all liked last chapter! Here is another good chapter to read! Enjoy!**

Today was the day C.C. finally got to work in the kitchen. Of course, she was stuck cutting ingredients. Lelouch ordered Suzaku to show her since he and Kallen had to run an errand. C.C. was getting the hang of the cutting, but she couldn't do it as smoothly as Suzaku could. When she finished, C.C. put away the ingredients and went to find Suzaku.

"Hey, Suzaku," she called."

He put the book down he was reading, smiling." Oh. Hey, C.C. Are you finished already?" he asked.

"Yes. As I was saying before, Lelouch and Kallen have been gone for a long time. Where are they?" she asked curiously. _I hope Lelouch hasn't pinned her again._

"I don't know. They're usually not gone this long." Suzaku answered." But I-

The door opened, walking in two teenagers." We're back. Sorry we took so long." Kallen apologized. She jabbed a thumb toward a panting and sweating Lelouch." We made a challenge to race each other back to the shop, but apparently Lelouch has the worst stamina anyone could have, so I had to wait for him to catch up with me." she smirked.

Suzaku laughed." Lelouch, I thought by now your stamina would be better by now."

"Ha...I..ha..ha.. need... water...haha...please." Lelouch said, grabbing a chair and falling into it.

Kallen started laughing at Lelouch." Poor, Lelouch. Do you need a massage?" she teased, handing him a glass of water.

Lelouch glared at the red head as he sipped his water." Shut up. And I don't need a massage, Ms. Feisty."

Kallen bonked Lelouch on the head." I am not feisty!"

Lelouch smirked at her denial." Suzaku, is Kallen feisty?"

Suzaku was going to answer yes, but changed it because of the death glare Kallen was giving him." Um, n-no. N-Not at a-all." he stuttered.

Kallen smiled in victory." See. I'm not, Mr. Arrogant."

C.C. spoke up." You can't deny that, Lelouch. You are pretty arrogant." Kallen smirked at C.C.'s answer."But, you are pretty feisty yourself, Kallen, so no need to be smirking in victory." Kallen's smirk faltered.

Lelouch grumbled something under his breath, but then sighed, turning to Kallen."There. We're even." he smirked, blowing her in the face.

"WHY YOU-" Kallen was interrupted by the store door slamming open and a booming vice.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! WE ARE BACK, LULU!" A booming voice shouted. Really loud may I add.

Lelouch froze stiff." N-No. It couldn't be. Please don't tell me it's-

"Oh, Charles!" A female voice angrily shouted," I told you to stop talking so loud!"

"But, Marianne!" he whined." I have missed my boy!"

"Don't you "But, Marianne" me! We can clearly greet our son without a loud voice." she scolded her husband.

"Um, Lelouch," Suzaku and Kallen said together, sweating," I think your family is back."

Lelouch was still frozen." I think I just realized that."

C.C. raised an eyebrow." Your family? And Lulu?" the green haired girl questioned.

"Mom! Dad!"Lelouch finally spoke," Why can't you ever greet anyone normally like normal people do?!

Charles spotted his beloved son." LELOUCH, MY BOY! WE HAVE COME FOR A VISIT! AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY HAS DECIDED TO COME TOO!"

"Charles! I said don't talk so loud!" Marianne scolded her husband once again.

"Lelouch," C.C. called tapping his shoulder," I thought you only had a brother and sister?"

He buried his head in his hands." There's more where that came from."

"Onii-sama!" a ginger haired girl smiled. Standing next to her was a boy her same age with black hair.

Lelouch smiled at his younger twin siblings." Nunnally, Rolo, it's good to see you."

The said fourteen year old twins ran up to Lelouch, giving him a bear crushing hug." We missed you." Nunnally cried.

"I, too, missed you, Lelouch!" Rolo cried.

Lelouch laughed at Nunnally and Rolo." I missed you too. Though, dad said the rest of the family is here. Does that mean...?" he trailed off.

Nunnally and Rolo nodded." That means, cousins Euphemia, Cornelia and her husband Guilford, Schneizel and his servant Kanon, and unfortunately...Clovis." Rolo explained

"Dammit." Lelouch hissed.

"Hi, Lelouch-nii-sama." a pink haired girl, Euphemia, smiled." Hi, Suzaku." Suzaku blushed.

"Lelouch! Your looking faaaaaabolus." Clovis greeted.

"Good afternoon, Lelouch." Schneizel nodded.

" Looks like your doing well, Lelouch. Good job running this pizza shop, too." Cornelia smiled.

Marianne smiled at Lelouch, and gave him a bear crushing hug." Lelouch! I've missed you sooo much! My most favorite son has grown up so much!" she squealed.

"M-Mom," Lelouch squeaked out," Can't... breathe."

Marianne let go." Oops. Sorry." she apologized.

Finally, Lelouch asked," What is the whole family doing here?" he asked.

"WHY, LELOUCH! WE CAME TO VISIT! SO, I INVI-

"Charles." Marianne hissed, jabbing him in the ribs."

"Ow. Sorry. We came to visit, so I invited the rest of the family. Your aunts and uncles couldn't make it though, so they sent the children." he explained in a lower voice.

"Yes," Marianna added in," We will, of course, be staying at the mansion. Of course, while we're here Lelouch, you can stay at the mansion! Ooh! Can you also help me cook?" she beamed.

"Um, no. I'm fine where I am. And I'll come over later and help you cook." he sweat.

"You don't want to come, Onii-sama?" Nunnally voiced quietly.

Lelouch groaned." Fine. I'll go. But only for Nunnally and Rolo."

"Yay! " Marianne clapped." Well, we better go and unpack. Anyone who wants to stay here can." she said, grabbing her husbands arm and walking out the door. Everyone left except for Euphemia.

"I reckon you are staying?" Lelouch asked. She smiled.

"I guess that's it for today, guys since my family decided to show up. You guys can stay too if you want." he told Kallen, C.C., and Suzaku.

"Suzu!" Euphemia said, glomping Suzaku in a hug. He blushed, wrapping his hands around her waist." Guess what? My heart condition has gotten better!"

Suzaku smiled." That's great."

"Uhuh. And Cornelia-nee-sama said it might just end up cured. I'm going to be perfectly healthy soon!"she squealed.

Lelouch smiled at his cousin." That's good, Euphie."

"Suzaku-san! Show me around!" Euphie said as she pulled on his arm.

Suzaku scratched the back of his neck." I'm not sure, Euphie."

"Go ahead." Lelouch smiled." You haven't seen her."

Suzaku smiled at his childhood friend." Thanks, Lelouch." Euphie and Suzkau left, leaving Lelouch, C.C. and Kallen alone.

"I think I should get going now." Kallen mumbled." Bye."

"Wait." C.C. said, catching her attention. _Why am I calling her?, _she thought." I was going to tell you guys, but I got free tickets for the amusement park. They are only two though, but I don't feel like going. I'm tired."

Kallen took them from C.C." What do you want me to do with them?"

"Go with Lelouch." C.C. recommended as she gathered her things.

"C-C.C.! W-Why? I-I d-don't r-r-really-" she stuttered.

"Bye." was all C.C. said as she walked out the door.

"Lelouch?" Kallen asked, waving the tickets in her hand.

Lelouch shrugged." I don't see why not. I have nothing else to do anyway. Hanging out is what friends do anyway." Lelouch and Kallen walked out of the shop. He locked it up and they went on their way to the Amusement Park.

~Amusement Park~

"LELOUCH! WHY DID YOU PICK THIS RIDE?!" Kallen screamed as they went on a loopty loop on the roller coaster. Kallen was currently screaming Lelouch's ears off. She swear she going to kill him the minute they got off this ride.

When the ride ended, Kallen walked off with shaky legs while Lelouch was perfectly fine. He was amused by her." It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that bad?!" she bellowed, holding on to his arm for support." It was horrible!"

"Fine." he laughed." You can pick the next."

"It's not a ride this time. It's a booth." she growled.

Lelouch and Kallen headed to booth where you knock down the bottles with a baseball." This?" he questioned her.

"Yes. You try first." she smirked. Kallen already knew Lelouch couldn't do this; he was a bad thrower. Lelouch gave the booth manager money, and he gave him back three balls. Lelouch drew his arm back and then threw as hard as he could.

He completely missed.

"Pfft." Kallen laughed.

Lelouch growled." I'm going to get this." He threw. He missed again. He threw his last ball and he missed. Again.

"Let me try." Kallen said as she gave the booth manager some money. Once given the balls, Kallen threw with all her might, knocking down the bottles in one try. She smirked in triumph. Lelouch growled, mumbling something about cheap booths.

As the day went on, Kallen and Lelouch both had fun together. They went on rides, played games, ate etc. But the sun was setting, and they only had one ride to go... The Ferris Wheel.

Kallen blushed." We don't have to go, Lelouch. We can go-"

"No. We're going on." Lelouch ordered.

_Jeez. He didn't have to be so demanding about it, _she thought.

Lelouch and Kallen waited in line until it was their turn to get in a compartment. Once in the compartment, Lelouch had a smile like a little child in a candy store.

"Lelouch, you look like-" Kallen started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, I've never been on a Ferris Wheel before." he said, finishing her sentence.

Kallen was a little shocked." You haven't?"

He shook his head." I use to come to Amusement Parks when I was younger, but I was always too scared to go on one. I haven't been to an Amusement Park since I was thirteen."

"Really? How come?" Kallen asked.

"Well," Lelouch started," My family and I just stopped coming. I have no idea why, but yeah."

Kallen smiled, grabbing Lelouch's hand." Well, your first time on a Ferris Wheel was with me; your friend. And I am glad your first time was with me."

Lelouch smiled warmly." Thanks, Kallen. I'm glad too." Kallen blushed.

The rest of their time, Kallen and Lelouch sat on the Ferris in comfortable silence. That was, until Lelouch's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"LELOUCH! GET YOUR ARROGANT BUTT OVER HERE!" His mother, Marianne yelled through the phone," YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME COOK DINNER! I HAVE TEN PEOPLE TO COOK FOR AND IT'S GOING ON SEVEN THIRTY! LELOUCH! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, I'LL COME HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" And with that, the pizza maker's mother hung up.

"Crap. I forgot." Lelouch groaned, running a hand though his black locks.

Kallen laughed at her friend. Not long after, Lelouch joined in. This truly was a weird day, but to Kallen, it was a weird day she could spend with a friend and someone she loved.

**TADA! Perfect chapter! I hope you guys like it. And don't forget, Read and Review! :)**


	5. Running Errands and Watching Babies

**Hi, my absolutely gorgeous, amazing, lovely readers! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thanks you again for all the reviews/favorites/follows! I love you so much for them! Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story you all love so much! Also, this chapter should have some CluClu moments. Enjoy! :)**

A month had passed since the Lamperouge family came and Kallen and Lelouch's trip to the Amusemt Park. C.C., Kallen, and Suzaku happened to spend more time with Lelouch's family. She had actually come to like his family. Nunnally and Rolo told her about Lelouch's funny moments when he was younger. Marianne let her look through family pictures and let her get experience in cooking, letting her help make dinner. Euphemia and Clovis showed her how to sew, and Cornelia showed her how to model. All in All, Lelouch had a fun family.

Today, C.C. decided to visit Lelouch. She just couldn't knock on his door across from hers since he was living in the mansion until his family left. C.C. wanted to spend time with a friend. Out of all of her friends, she didn't know why she picked Lelouch, but she didn't care anymore, she was halfway there anyway.

As she made her way down the driveway, C.C. saw Lelouch come out of his house. Great. Right when she was going to visit him, he decides to leave the house. Yay. While Lelouch was locking the door behind him, C.C. tapped on his shoulder."Boo."

"Ahh!" Lelouch screamed, jumping five feet in the air." C.C.! Don't do that! You scared me! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" he asked frantically.

She smirked." That would be a good idea, but no." the green haired girl replied.

Lelouch sneered." Witch.

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Lelouch said, locking his door." What are you doing here?"

C.C. shrugged." I had nothing to do, so I came here." she answered, looking at her nails.

Lelouch frowned." You probably here again just to take my credit card, and buy pizza from another pizza place." he glared.

C.C. smirked." That, and I was bored. I have to come bother my warlock eventually."

Lelouch made his way down the drive way, C.C. following along." I will never be your warlock." Lelouch sneered.

"Yeah. Keep thinking that." she told him.

"Whatever." Lelouch grumbled.

"So," C.C. started," Why are you going?" she asked curiously. C.C. wasn't one to ask people about their business, but it was fun with Lelouch. If it was something embarrassing, Lelouch would get all flustered. It was cute to her.

Lelouch groaned." I have to run some errands for my crazy mother. I need to go to the bank, the store, get my cousins and sister some make-up supplies, which I have no idea why they can't do that themselves, pick up a package and... that's it. After that, I can do anything I want." he explained.

C.C. laughed, patting Lelouch on the shoulder." Ah, boya, you're so nice. You'd be a good family man." she smiled without really realizing what she said. Lelouch blushed at her compliement.

As C.C. was already with Lelouch, she went on the errands with him. The first place they went to was the bank.

~At the Bank~

Lelouch was standing in line, tapping his foot impatiently. Why did the line have to be so long on a Friday? Why?! C.C. took a seat on the chairs, watching her friend in amusement as he frowned angrily. _Those are the best parts about Lelouch, he always has the most amusing expressions, _she thought slyly.

Finally, after about thirty minutes of standing in line, it was finally the raven haired man's turn. He grumbled something along the lines of" I should sue these people for making me wait this long.". Once he did what he had to do, he told C.C. it was time for them to go.

Next, it was to the store. Lelouch had to pick up some supplies for dinner. C.C. happily annoyed them why they were in the store, people giving them weird looks or smiles.

While they were looking for the eggs, C.C. saw a plushy. It was yellow ans shaped...oddly? But, it had a small black top hat, and it looked like it's eyes were closed peacefully. C.C. thought it was cute, but she had no money. She tugged Lelouch's shirt. He looked at her. She pointed to the plushy. He he stared. She tugged again. He said no. She said yes. He said no again. She made a sad face. He didn't know why, but he said he'd think about it. She said okay.

"Now that we've found the eggs," Lelouch looked at the list," We need rice. Now, where is it that aisle?" he asked himself, walking away in a different direction.

C.C. pointed to the aisle they were just standing in front off. Well, she never moved from her spot." Right here, genius."

Lelouch blushed." Right. I knew that." he grumbled.

"Again," C.C. smirked," Keep telling yourself that."

Lelouch ignored his friend, looking for which kind of rice to get. He turned to C.C." What kind of rice? Brown or white?" he asked hid companion.

"Brown." she answered. Lelouch put the white rice back, placing the brown in the buggy.

In the end, C.C. happily walked out the store beside Lelouch, carrying the plushy in her hand, happily." Thank you, my _dearest, _warlock."

"Like you said, keep thinking that." Lelouch smirked. He was also unhappy that he gave in and bought the stupid toy for her. Was he really that nice of a person?

Finally, Lelouch and C.C. went to go pick up the package. It didn't take long, because thankfully, there was no long line, so they got it, and went home.

Lelouch really didn't want to go home yet, so he asked C.C.,"Want to stop by the park?"

C.C. shrugged in response." I guess."

The two headed to a park, and sat down on a bench next to shady tree. Both of them just sat their in comfortable silence until a women with a baby in her hand came up to them. They were confused for a split second until she asked them a question.

"Excuse me," the brown haired mother smiled nervously," Sorry to intrude, but I have to go to a meeting that will last only about thirty minutes in that building over there," she said pointing to the tall building across the street," I know you guys are complete strangers, but you don't look like harmful teens, so can you watch my baby for me?" she asked.

Lelouch and C.C. looked at each other and then at the mother who had hopeful look on her face. Lelouch sighed." Sure."

The mother jumped in delight." Thank you so much!" she thanked, giving the baby girl to C.C." Her name is Aki. She's the sweetest thing. Oh. And my name is Victoria. Thank you!" she walked off to the building across the street.

Lelouch looked at the baby girl, who smiled at him." Dada!" she laughed. Lelouch's eye's widen.

C.C. laughed." She thinks she's your daddy! Hahaha! Oh, Lelouch." she gave him a sympathetic pt on the shoulder.

Lelouch glared at C.C." I must look like her father or something if she thinks that." he said, coming uo with a good explanation.

Aki pulled on Lelouch's hair, laughing." Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go!" he shouted in pain, trying to pry the infant's hands of his hair. The infant started to tear up. Lelouch panicked." No! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't cry!" he begged

C.C. rolled her eyes, placing her Cheese-kun plushy down next to her, and took the baby from Lelouch. She patted Aki gently on the back." There, there. Lelouch won't hurt you, he's just a moody person. That's all." the infant quieted down

Lelouch glared daggers at C.C." Haha. Very funny." he sarcastically said.

"I know I'm funny." C.C. smirked. She turned to Aki, smiling." You're a sweet little thing, aren't you? You just wanted to pull your daddy's hair?" she cooed.

"I am not her daddy!" Lelouch bellowed." I just happened to like like him since she thinks that."

C.C. laughed in amusement." Oh, Lelouch, You give me life."

"And I hope I end it." he grumbled. C.C. wasn't offended at this comment in any way. She already knew Lelouch didn't mean it.

Lelouch and C.C. continuously watched and played with Aki. Lelouch eventually came to like the little infant. He had to admit, she was a little cutie. Though, as they were playing with the baby, a friend of theirs came and visited.

"Lelouch! C.C.!" Kallen waved.

C.C. and Lelouch waved back." Say hi, Aki." she smiled at the baby.

The baby adorably waved back, saying," Hi!"

Kallen was confused. She swore she heard a little baby near C.C. and Lelouch. _ Guess it was my imagination, _she thought, shrugging. As Kallen walked over to her friends, she exactly indeed _see _a _baby _in C.C.'s hands with Lelouch, who was playing with the baby! The baby looked like them too. WHAT?!

When Kallen got over to her friends, she freaked." Lelouch! C.C.! Y-Y-You h-had a-a...baby!?" she gaped. This was not possible.

Lelouch's eyes widen." N-NO!" Lelouch yelled, embarrassed." Why would I have a baby with...with.. HER?!" Lelouch shivered at the thought of them doing... that!

C.C. blushed, but she was also amused." No, Kallen. This baby isn't ours." she said, trying to calm down all the commotion.

Kallen calmed down a little." She isn't? Are you sure?" she squeaked out.

C.C. rolled her eyes at the red head." She's not. Plus, I've only been here for a month and a half. It's not possible, Kallen."

Kallen sighed in relief. She did have a point. She had only been here for a month. She really needed to stop jumping to conclusions." Though, the baby looks like you two, so that's probably why I thought that." she scratched the back of her head.

This caught Lelouch and C.C.'s attention. As indeed, Kallen was right. Aki looked like them both; she had straight black hair with golden eyes. Her eyes were also shaped like Lelouch's. Aki saw the two adults observing her, she laughed, clapping her hands.

Lelouch took the baby from C.C., sitting Aki on his lap, bouncing her around." That's why she called me her daddy. I probably look like her daddy, and when I looked at her mother, her mother had golden eyes, just like you, C.C." he explained, looking at her.

Kallen was a little uncomfortable now. She didn't enjoy two of her friends talking to each other about how the baby looked like them, so she interrupted," Um, who's baby is this anyway?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Some lady that was walking by." Lelouch answered." She had to go to a meeting over there in that building." he explained, pointing to the tall building across the street."

"Is it not safe to leave your baby with two complete strangers. You could be dangerous." Kallen said, not believing how this woman could leave her baby with strangers.

Lelouch shrugged." She said we didn't look like any harm, so she's right. We're not harmful."

C.C. started playing with Aki again while Lelouch as explaining the situation to Kallen. While they were talking, she saw an ice cream truck." You want some ice cream? I bet you do. Let's go." she lifted herself from the bench, and walked to the ice cream truck with Aki in her hands.

Lelouch and Kallen were talking, so after about five minutes was when Lelouch noticed they were gone. He instantly panicked." C.C.! Aki!"

"We're right here." a female voice replied. Lelouch saw C.C. and Aki walking back to them with vanilla ice cream in their hands. Aki was happily eating hers with ice cream all over her face while C.C. was trying to wipe her mouth with a wipe. Lelouch calmed down.

"Don't disappear like that without telling me!" he shouted.

"We were gone for like five minutes, Lelouch." C.C. argued.

"You have someone's baby, C.C.! You can't just walk off! What if you and Aki got hurt?!" Lelouch's face was red with anger.

"Lelouch,-" C.C. was interrupted by him pulling her into a hug." Don't do that again." he whispered. C.C. smiled, getting comfortable in the hug.

Kallen coughed uncomfortably." Um, I think Aki's mother is back."

A brown haired woman walked towards them, waving with a smile." Thank you so much!" she squealed when she got to them." How can I ever repay you?" she asked, taking Aki away from C.C.

"Well, we don't really need anything. We just did a favor." Lelouch smiled.

"I still think I should repay you." Victoria said as she took out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to Lelouch.

"I don't really think so." he said, trying to give it back.

Victoria shot him a glare." Take it." she hissed.

Lelouch pulled his hand back, scared. " Yes ma'am." he squeaked. Kallen and C.C. laughed.

Victoria smiled again." Well, I think I should be going now. Thank you, um.." she laughed. _How does this woman change moods so quick, _Lelouch thought.

"C.C. and Lelouch." C.C. answered. She wrote something down on a piece of paper." Call us anytime you need us."

Victoria smiled. Thank you. Say bye-bye, Aki."

"Bye-bye!" Aki laughed. C.C., Lelouch, and Kallen smiled at Aki's cuteness. With that, Victoria walked off.

Lelouch stretched." Well, we better get back to my house, C.C. You can come too, Kallen." he said, grabbing the grocery back on the bench. C.C. picked up the package and Cheese-kun.

Kallen grabbed the last of the grocery bags. They walked off with Lelouch in the front, and her and C.C. in the back." Hey, C.C.?"

"Hmm." she answered.

"Where did you get that plushy from? I've never seen you with it before." Kallen asked. For some reason, she had a feeling C.C. didn't buy herself.

Her thought came true when C.C. answered," Lelouch bought it for me."

Kallen gasped." H-He d-did."

"Yes," C.C. replied," Nothing is shocking about that." Kallen blushed. She wasn't jealous, just a little angry that Lelouch bought something for C.C.

"I know it's not, but I never pictured Lelouch to buy something for somebody else." she said.

C.C. shrugged." Eh." she then called Lelouch's name." Hey, Lelouch. What are you gonna go with that twenty dollar bill Victoria gave us?"

"I don't know." Lelouch called back." And no. We are not getting pizza."

"Aww, Lelouch. Please?" C.C. pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please with pizza on top?" she pleaded again.

Lelouch groaned." Fine! But after we drop off this stuff at my house."

"Thank you, Lelouch. You're a really good friend." she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." he grumbled. C.C. laughed.

Kallen noticed that Lelouch gave in to C.C. very easily. She also noticed that their relationship is close to that of a month and a half ago. Kallen didn't want C.C. and Lelouch together. Just because they were her friends, it didn't mean that she approved of them one day being together.

**Well, that's it! I finally have jealousy coming in! Yes! Anyway, I will have a mini plot coming in soon. I'm warning you. Be prepared. If you ever watched "The Lion King", then remember Scar's song" Be Prepared". Anyway, come on, give me at least 5-10 reviews! I'm not gonna beg though. See ya!**


	6. Advice and a Date

**Hi! I am so sorry for the long update! I had writers block! All I really knew was that this chapter was supposed (key word, supposed) to be Euphemia and Suzaku centered. Also, guess what? I didn't get to my goal like I wanted, but you reviewers left me seven lovely reviews! I love you so much!**

**P.S. Though, Suzaku's birthday is in July and Lelouch's is in December, and they were born in the same year, I'm going to have their birthdays switched. Just read the chapter, and you'll know why. Also, C.C. won't really be in this chapter, but I promise she will be in the next.  
**

**A Thanks you to:**

**AverageLucas! He helped me out a couple of days ago when I had a writers block for this story! Thank you so much. You get a lot of credit for in this chapter for giving me the idea for this chapter! Again, thank you so much, my friend! :)**

* * *

"Euphie, hurry up!" Lelouch shouted.

Euphemia ran down the stairs, holding her long white skirt to make sure she didn't trip." I'm coming! I couldn't decide what style to put my hair in."

"It looks the same as it does everyday." Lelouch said.

"I used a new shampoo." Euphie explained." It's strawberry. The bottle says it makes my hair look shinier. Can you tell?" she asked.

Lelouch put it simple." No."

Euphie pouted." Oh, Lelouch. You're so mean"

"Thank you. Now let's go." Euphie pouted. Lelouch laughed at his younger cousin. The two went out the door and made their way to the pizza.

~Geass Pizza~

Euphie and Lelouch entered the pizza shop. Everyone was doing their own thing. C.C. was playing Angry Birds on her phone, Kallen was playing Subway Surfers on her tablet, and Suzaku was reading...Twilight? Lelouch had to talk to him about that later.

All three of them saw them walk in. They said hi to Lelouch and Euphie, and went back to what they were doing.

Lelouch gaped. They knew once he got there, they were supposed to immediately start working. Lelouch clapped his hands loudly, saying." What are you guys doing?! You know when I come in you're supposed to start!" C.C. Kallen, and Suzaku were startled. They put their stuff up, and rushed into the kitchen. Before Suzaku could leave though, Lelouch said," Suzaku, I need you to stay. I want you to show Euphie how to cut ingredients. Though, I need to talk to you first."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow." What?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Just wait." Lelouch said, rolling his eyes." Euphie, can you go in the kitchen with Kallen for me."

"Sure." Euphie smiled.

~Kitchen~

Kallen was making a pizza when Euphie came up to her. She was dressed in the girls' work uniform. She looked cute in it." Neh, Kallen?" Euphie called to her."

"What?" Kallen answered.

Euphie started playing with a strand of hair." Um...well, c-can I a-ask y-you something?" she asked, blushing.

Kallen tilted her head to the side." About what?"

"I need some advice on how to talk and ask Suzaku on a date." Euphie blushed harder when she finished her sentence.

Euphie wanted advice from her? She couldn't even give herself advice, and Euphie wanted it from her?" Well," she started," It would be good to start a conversation with him first. Don't just go out and say it. If you get on the subject of going out, just ask him. Though, I really wouldn't know because Suzaku doesn't seem to show much of an interest in girls."

Euphie frowned, her eyes widening." You mean, he...he is..." the pink haired teen couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"NO!" Kallen shouted," I mean, I never really see him hang around females, except for me, C.C., and you. Suzaku get's flustered easily though, so don't go make him run out on you when you ask him."

"I know." Euphie smiled." Thanks, Kallen."

~In The Front Of The Shop~

Suzaku was red with anger while Lelouch had a smirk on his face. Lelouch had wanted to talk to him about why he was reading Twilight. After Suzaku explained, Lelouch, not being considerate at all, started laughing aloud. Suzaku told him to shut up, but Lelouch just said a remark that made him blush and even angrier.

"Lelouch, it's not even that funny." he huffed.

Lelouch smirked." But you should know not to say that to your cousin. Specifically Kaguya."

Suzaku threw his hands in the air." She's obsessed with the book! How was I supposed to know it was literally an insult!"

Lelouch's smirk widened." It's Kaguya, Suzaku. She's a girl. Well, a girly girl anyway. Those type of girls get offended by the smallest things."

Suzaku shook his." Speaking of girls, can I ask you something?" he asked, blushing.

"What?" Lelouch answered.

"H-how d-do I a-ask Euphie o-out on a d-date?" he blushed.

Lelouch smiled." I forgot about your crush on her."

Suzaku's blush deepened." You didn't have to state it. Just answer the question."

Lelouch shrugged." How am I suppose to know? I don't deal with girls that way." Lelouch wasn't lying. He didn't. He was friends with some females, but he never fell in love with any of them. Unlike Suzaku, who harbored a crush on his younger cousin four years ago. Again, how the heck did he fall in love with her when she was eleven and he was thirteen?

"That's not helping." Suzaku hissed.

Lelouch shrugged." What do you want me to do? Tell you to just go up to her and kiss her?" he sarcastically remarked.

" No, I don't." Suzaku said, blushing." Anyway, you have some advice." he asked, repeating the question he asked earlier.

Lelouch" hmmed."" How about this. You go up to her. Ask her on a date. Confess, stay together for a good seven years, propose, get married, and live happily ever after." he smiled sarcastically.

"Lelouch. Please, help me." he begged.

"Fine." Lelouch waved his hand." It's very simple."

Suzaku smiled." Thanks Lelouch."

"You ask her out on a date." He deadpanned.

Suzaku face-palmed." Oh, Lelouch."

~Later~

After Kallen and Lelouch gave their advice to both of their friends, Euphie and Suzaku successfully asked each other out on a date. Of course, they wanted to make it a double date, which Lelouch refused, but Kallen didn't mind it all. The four went out after Lelouch locked up the shop for the day at six o'clock.

They decided to go to a restaurant. Euphie was so excited that she was finally going on a date with Suzaku, she was latched on to Suzaku's arm the whole way.

Once in the restaurant, and in their seats, the waiter came to take their orders. He smiled," Hi. I'm Gino Weinberg. May I take your order?" he smiled. The waiter had blonde hair with two small braids in the back, blue eyes, and had the waiter uniform on which consisted of a white dress shirt and black pants with an apron. He had a prince like atmosphere.

"Um...you go first, Suzaku." Lelouch ordered while he was still looking at his menu.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch." Why me?" he asked curiously.

"Because," Lelouch started," I'm your best friend, older than you by five months, I haven't decided what I want yet, and," he leaned in to Suzaku whispering," I'm the older cousin of the girl you have a crush on." Lelouch smirked in satisfaction.

Suzaku glared at Lelouch with a deep blush on his face." I'll have...whatever that says. I can't speak french." he mumbled, pointing to the menu. He was still glaring at Lelouch who had a wide smirk plastered on his face.

Gino smiled." Excellent choice."

After Gino took everyone's orders, he told them they would be ready in twenty minutes. To stop the awkward silence, Euphie decided to start a conversation." Guess what, guys? I'm modeling in Cornelia's summer collection." she clapped in excitement.

Lelouch smiled." That's great."

"You know what else?" she smiled slyly." Cornelia said you're one of her male models."

Lelouch spit out the water he was drinking." W-What!? I can't model to save my life, and she want's me to model!? I, Lelouch Lamperouge, command you to tell Cornelia I am not modeling!" he shouted, receiving weird looks from the guest.

Kallen punched him hard in the arm." Shut up, Lelouch." she hissed." You're making a scene."

Lelouch rubbed the sore part on his arm, glaring at Kallen." Fine. I'll shut up, _sweetheart." _he mentallt smirked to himself after that remark.

Kallen blushed furiously, hitting Lelouch again." Lelouch! Shut up!"

"Look who's yelling now." Lelouch smirked at Kallen. By now, Euphie and Suzaku started their own conversation, knowing they were going to endlessly argue.

Kallen threw her hands up in the air." You are despicable! I hate you!" Lelouch smiled in victory, knowing he won this argument. Of course, he knew Kallen didn't mean it. _Actually, she never means anything she says, _Lelouch thought, _except when she threatens to punch someone._

The waiter, Gino, came back with their orders, wondering why the red head was angry. He shook his head, thinking she got mad at one of the boys at the table. It was obvious.

He placed the group's orders in front of them. Kallen "humphed"." I'm not hungry anymore." she muttered.

Gino laughed. He came behind Kallen, placing his hands on her shoulders from behind. He started to gently rub her shoulders." It's okay. Just calm down. It's not good to eat when your angry. Calm down and enjoy your meal." Gino genlty whispered in her ear.

Kallen blushed, but she instantly calmed down." Th-thank y-you." she stuttered.

Gino smiled." No problem. Anyway, enjoy!" after that, he walked away.

Suzaku, Euphie, and Lelouch had watched the whole scene in silence. They were kind of shocked someone _calmed _Kallen down. Most of the time, it took them at least ten minutes. But, it took some guy they just met ten seconds!

Lelouch sighed. He knew she hit him first, but he was being loud." I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"Huh? What?" Kallen said, turning to him.

Louder, he said," I'm sorry for what I did." he blushed.

Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch." It's okay. I should have never hit you." Lelouch smiled, also wrapping his arms around Kallen. Kallen smiled. She wished Lelouch and her were alone, so they could enjoy this moment. Maybe...maybe she would be able to kiss him if they were. She blushed at the idea.

Euphie noticed this. Kallen was blushing? In fact, she noticed Kallen always blushed around Lelouch. Does...does Kallen have a crush on Lelouch. No, it wasn't a crush. It was more like she was in love with Lelouch. _Kallen is in love with Lelouch, _Euphie thought excitedly. Euphie also thought maybe Lelouch, too, was in love with Kallen! That would be nice, but what about C.C. It seemed as if Lelouch was more interested in her. Though, Lelouch never really shows his emotions of love. _This is complicated, _Euphie thought, banging her fist on the table.

Suzaku jumped. He looked at the oink haired girl." Are you okay?"

"OH. Oh." Euphie laughed, sweating." I'm okay. Just thinking about something." Suzaku smiled at Euphie. He put a hand over hers while she smiled back at him sweetly.

Lelouch's phone rang. He pulled away from the hug." Who is it, Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch sweat nervously." No one, but I need to answer this." he answered, excusing himself from the table.

_He's hiding something, _Kallen thought angrily.

~A Hour Later~

After the four friends ate, they left the restaurant to go home. Kallen needed to stop by the store first, so Lelouch went with her since it was dark. That left Euphie and Suzaku alone.

"Hey, Suzaku?" Euphie said.

"Yes."

She put a finger on her chin." I think Kallen is in love with Lelouch.

Suzaku laughed at little, smiling." Well, it's sort of obvious. I don't know about Lelouch though. He can be pretty dense at times. I never understood how he can be so smart but clueless at the same time."

Euphie laughed." Me neither, and he's my cousin. Aunt Marianne told me she would always have to tell Lelouch when a girl had a crush on him when he was younger. Once he found out, he would try to avoid that girl as much as possible." she told the brown haired boy.

"That's Lelouch for you." Suzaku laughed.

As they were walking, they were a couple of guys in a group walking down the other side of the street. Suzaku heard one of them say that Euphie was cute while another said he was probably her older brother. What got him angry was when one of them said," She looks so easy."

Suzaku was angry." Euphie, turn around." he hissed, glaring at the group who smirked back at him.

Euphie turned to Suzkau confused." What? Wh-"

Euphie could not finish her question because Suzaku slammed his lips on to hers, surprising her. Suzaku wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Euphie tried to pull away, but Suzaku's grip was to hard. She slowly closed her eyes, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku teased her lips, licking her bottom lip.

Before she knew it, Suzaku pulled away, breathing hard. He looked across the street to see the boys who were talking about Euphie. Their eyes were as wide as plates. They put their arms up in surrender, walking the other way. Suzaku smirked in satisfaction.

Euphie was dazed from the kiss. She just got a hot, passionate kiss from the boy she has been in love with for years! She was squealing inside! Wait. What did the kiss mean? Did he only kiss her for the heck of it, or did he lose control? She tapped Suzkau."Um, Suzaku, what was the kiss for?"

He hissed three words through gritted teeth."Boys. Staring. Sex crazy." Euphie smiled. She was a little disappointed he did it to tell some boys to back off, but he did it to protect her.

"Come on." she said softly, grabbing Suzaku's hand." Let's get home befo-" Euphie suddenly felt a little dizzy. She fell into Suzaku's chest.

"Euphie!" Suzkau panicked." Are you okay?"

She placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself." Yeah, I'm okay."

Suzaku didn't look convinced." If you say so."

~Lamperouge Mansion~

Once Suzaku and Euphie reached the masion. Euphie gave him a soft smile,and said goodnight, but not before Suzaku stopped her by grabbing on her wrist,

He blushed, but then it went away." Can I ask you a question, Euphie?"

"Yes." she answered.

"May I kiss you again?" Suzaku asked in all seriousness.

Euphie smiled. She responded by placing her pale pink lips on Suzaku's.

**I seriously thought that ending was too cute! Anyway, I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out, but I hope you all like it! I love all my reviewers! I'll make sure to update soon! Anyway, I gave a hint on what the mini-plot is! It's hinted in chapter 4 too. Tell me in your reviews if you have an idea of what it is. Because trust me, the big plot isn't coming in anytime soon. Also, can you guess what Lelouch is hiding? Anyways, Read and Review!**

**P.S. My goal for this chapter is ten reviews again! So, please do review when you follow or favorite. I'm not forcing you. I don't mind at all if you don't. Anyway, bye! :)**

'


End file.
